


Last Resort

by logicallycrofters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patton and Virgil are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallycrofters/pseuds/logicallycrofters
Summary: Roman’s performance didn’t go as planned, and when he comes back into the house looking for comfort, Logan is the only one home.





	Last Resort

Roman took his last bow of the night on the stage as the lights dimmed. The light drained from the lights, and the happiness drained from his eyes. The curtains closed, and the audience’s cheers died down just as Roman’s spirits had. He ran back to the costume room, holding back tears. He tried to convince himself his performance wasn’t as bad as it seemed in the moment, but no amount of imagination was sufficient enough to suppress the disappointment Roman felt. He changed out of his elaborate costume into a jacket and some sweatpants. He exited the theatre without stopping to clean off his stage makeup, or to enjoy snacks with the rest of the cast. His ride back to meet with the rest of the sides was silent, leaving him alone to criticize the living hell out of himself. No matter how hard he tried to look at the positives, everything he did wrong was eating at him.

He opened the door and listened for Patton. Patton was Roman’s source of optimism after a tough day, and he could always find comforting words. No giggling, no puns to be heard, Roman figured Patton must be out shopping or taking a walk. Next, Roman searched around for Virgil. Virgil’s sarcasm seemed to distract Roman from what was bothering him. He popped into the doorway of Virgil’s room, peering in. Virgil wasn’t in the house either. Roman searched through his other options and reluctantly landed at Logan. Roman didn’t particularly want Logan’s help, but talking with him would be astronomically better than leaving Roman alone with his thoughts. Taking a deep breath in, Roman rose up into Logan’s room. He looked around to find Logan under a blanket on his bed with a book in hand. Roman was about to sink out back to where he’d come from and continue his search for Patton, but Logan looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. “Why hello, Roman. Is my presence required?”   
Roman’s face went red. “Actually, I was wondering if you knew where Patton and Virgil were?”   
“Virgil and Patton went bowling. Is there anything I can do to assist you, Roman?”   
“Well, yes. I just got off stage, and to say the least, I didn’t do very well.”  
“Come sit, Roman. We can work this out.”  
Roman made his way over to Logan’s bed, and he sat on the edge of it, posture as perfect as he could make it.

Logan adjusted his glasses and put the book aside. “What happened, Princey?” Roman’s eyes started to tear up, but he choked back the sadness. “I tripped on stage, and that lead to me forgetting my line. And after that, I was starting a song, and I didn’t hit a single note for the first four measures.” Tears started to stream down Roman’s face, so he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. His breaths became short and staggered, gasping between sobs. Logan realized what was happening and began to formulate a response.

Before Logan could get any words out, Roman began sputtering. “I’m- not going- on stage anymore.” He fell back into Logan’s lap. Logan had to think quickly. He grabbed one of Roman’s hands and lowered his voice. “Roman, breathe in. Hold your breath. Let it out. You’re doing great.” Roman followed accordingly and began to calm down.   
“Wow, Logan… I- Thank you.” He looked up at Logan. Logan beamed back at him, still keeping his grasp on Roman’s hand. “The matter isn’t solved, no? We still have work to do. May I remind you that the audience can barely detect when a line is incorrect or when a note is wrong, considering they haven’t seen the sheet music and script? I’m sure nobody who was watching noticed, and if they did, it would have gone over their head. You have a performance tomorrow, correct?” Roman nodded, sniffling. Logan nodded back at him reassuringly and continued with his sentence. “Objectively, you have a better chance of doing well tomorrow because you know where things did not go ideally, and you can avoid those trouble spots.” Logan stopped talking and aligned his breathing with an ideal pattern, hoping for Roman to match his. He looked down at Roman. “Feeling better, Princey?”   
Roman wiped some tears from his face. “Not completely. You definitely helped though.” The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Roman started to fidget, so Logan decided to speak up. “You can stay here for as long as you’d like. I will come to your performance tomorrow to support you. We can tell Patton and Virgil we’re going bowling, what do you say about that?” Roman smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep in Logan’s lap.


End file.
